Any Other Way
by stripedkneehighsocks
Summary: Short but fluffy oneshot giving a peek into Jane and Maura's future. Rizzles.


**A/N: This was a 2am muse that came to me, and I decided to share it because there is never too much fluffy Rizzles. My multi-chap "And Still" is on temporary hiatus due to the fact that I'm now working 15+ hour days for about six weeks. I will work on it as I can, but for now, here's this! Leave me some love and feedback :) I don't own anything, unfortunately, otherwise Rizzles would be canon. **

* * *

"Ma, can you give me a underdog? High as the clouds!" The dark haired girl called out, getting a grin from the tall brunette woman who followed her over to the swings. The girl clambered awkwardly into one of the swings and grabbed the chains, casting an impatient look over towards her mother. "Ma, hurry!"

The woman laughed, a grin staying on her face as she came up behind her daughter and held the sides of the seat of the swing. "Alright Al, hold tight and don't let go!" Pulling the swing back, the woman ran forward, pushing the swing up and over her head and letting go, and the sound of the girl's laughter was heard over the din of the other children that were in the park. Turning around to watch her daughter, Jane Rizzoli couldn't help but smile at the sheer joy that was written all over her daughter's face. Her little legs kicked wildly, slightly fast to do any effective pumping, but Jane didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"Ma!" Jane turned around, seeing the sandy blonde haired boy walk up behind her, carrying a backpack and a basketball. "Come shoot some hoops with me!" Jane ruffled his hair, and the adolescent boy shrugged away. "Aw, Ma, come on!"

"Where's your mom?"

A soft, feminine voice that dropped Jane's stomach floated through the air. "Right here, darling." Jane's head snapped up, and she drank in the most beautiful sight she would never tire of seeing. The honey blonde's hair was cascading down her bare shoulders, save for two tank top straps, and a pair of faded jean capris showed her calves, before being set off by a trendy pair of gladiator sandals. She was pushing a stroller across the grass, the front closed down to repel the sun that was beating down on Boston that day. Jane's smile grew wider as the woman reached her.

"Ma!" The boy tugged impatiently on Jane's arm, and she tore her gaze from her wife to look at him.

"Go take a couple warm up shots and I'll be right there." The boy dropped his backpack on the ground and took off towards the basketball court.

Jane picked up the backpack, rolling her eyes as she cast a quick glance towards her daughter, who had slowed down enough to get off the swing and was now playing with another kid on the slide, and she heaved the heavy backpack onto her shoulder and turned back to her wife. "Kid leaves everything everywhere."

Maura let out a soft chuckle. "Like mother like son." She winked at the brunette, and Jane felt her stomach do a flip. Thirteen years of marriage and three kids later, Maura still made her weak in the knees. Jane smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife. The soft lips on hers yielded instantly, and Jane resisted the urge to deepen the kiss. That was something she would never tire of either. Pulling away, Maura's eyes were still closed and they fluttered open slowly, staying heavy lidded, and Jane knew she still felt the same about her.

"I can think of some things I'd like to leave on the bedroom floor tonight." Jane's tone was low and husky, and Maura shivered even in the Boston heat. A whimper came from inside the stroller, and Jane's focus was immediately on her baby girl.

"I'm going to go pick out a spot in the shade and put down a blanket. Go play with your son; if looks could kill…" Jane jogged off obediently to the court while Maura went and laid out the picnic basket and blanket under a tree. A yell came from the direction of the slide, and Maura's head shot up as she immediately recognized her daughter's cry. Jane's head was up as well, and was running over to the play area where Allie was now standing in the gravel, her weight on one leg. Jane picked her up with ease and carried her over to the shade, sitting her on the bench next to Maura. Her kneecap was full of rocks and dirt, and blood was trickling down her leg from the flap of skin dangling from it.

"Baby, are you okay?" Allie nodded her head of curls, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she reassured her mother.

Maura was already digging into her bag and pulled out a pair of tweezers that she learned to keep on her at all times. "I've got this, babe." Jane looked up at Maura, getting a nod from her wife, and she patted her daughter's other knee before heading back over to the courts. "Alright sweetheart, I'm going to take these rocks out and then we'll put a band-aid on it, okay?" Maura dropped to her knees in front off her daughter, who nodded at her. Maura's skilled hands began the delicate task of removing the gravel bits from the open wound, and the girl held her breath as her mother worked. In no time, there was a band-aid covering the cut.

"Good as new!"

"Mommy? It kinda hurts a little…" the 6 year old trailed off, and Maura saw a tear in the corner of her eye, threatening to leak out.

Maura's heart melted at her tough girl, the epitome of Jane Rizzoli herself, and she placed a kiss on the band-aid. "It's okay to cry, honey. But I promise, it'll feel better soon." The tear trickled down Allie's face, and she quickly dashed it away with the back of her hand, leaving a dirty smudge on her face from her hands that had been playing in the dirt.

"Okay, just don't tell Ma. Can I go play now?"

Maura nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Alessandra Sienna Rizzoli-Isles, what am I going to do with you?" The girl giggled as Maura swatted lightly at her backside, and ran back towards the slide, where she immediately slid down again. Maura shook her head, and pulled her once again whimpering 4 month old daughter out of her stroller.

"Oh Sabrina Rizzoli-Isles, it's your turn to be demanding isn't it?" Maura pulled a bottle from the diaper bag under the stroller and nestled her daughter in the crook of her arm. She watched her family playing in front of her, and she realized that even in the midst of the chaos that was the Rizzoli-Isles clan, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
